


In The Shadows

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Morgana gets a visitor and Merlin feels an impending threat on the horizon.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 210. Shadows</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Shadows

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** In The Shadows  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** none yet  
**Character/s:** Morgana, Merlin, Gaius, Original Characters  
**Summary:** Morgana gets a visitor and Merlin feels an impending threat on the horizon.  
**Warnings:** canon divergent  
**Word Count:** 673  
**Prompt:** 210\. Shadows  
**Author's Notes:** Magick, Destiny and Doom #1

**In The Shadows**

Morgana stood at the window of the dark tower and watched the storm raging outside. There was something about storms that made her feel restless.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” The voice came from behind her in the shadows. “So much power and so much destruction. It’s the perfect combination. It reminds me of you, Priestess.”

“Who are you?” Morgana turned and looked into the shadows. “Do I know you?”

“No but you will.” The voice said. “After I have finished with the five kingdoms, everyone will know my name. I plan to be a perfect storm with equal parts destruction and death.”

“Why are you here? Is it just to tell me of your plan?” Morgana squinted but she still couldn’t see anyone. “Why would you do that?”

“I am here for more than that, Priestess. I’m here to give you your heart’s desire. I will bring Emrys to you.” He laughed.

“What do you mean? Are you just going to bring him to me?” Morgana gave up trying to see through the shadows.

“I have no intentions of bringing him to you. He will come to you on his own. What happens when he arrives is up to you. You can either join forces to stop me or you can bring him to an end.”

A sudden flash of lightning lit up the room. There was no one there.

“Where did you go?” Morgana felt a chill. She hugged the shawl closer around her shoulders. “Where are you?” Morgana was angry now. She rushed over and pulled the tapestries off the wall. “Where are you?!”

Morgana felt fear for the first time in years.

Merlin suddenly sat up in bed. He had felt a wave of strong magick wash over him in his sleep. He put his feet on the floor and rubbed his head. He heard movement in the main chamber and got up to see what it was.

Gaius looked up as merlin opened the door. “What are you doing awake at this hour? Did the storm wake you?”

“Storm? No. It wasn’t the storm.” Merlin looked at the work table. “I thought you finished the medicines for the week.”

“I couldn’t sleep so I was just getting a head start on next week.” Gaius looked at Merlin. “What is your excuse?”

“I felt strong magick. It’s close enough for me to feel. It’s worrisome.” Merlin went over to the water pail to get a drink.

“Do you think its Morgana?” Gaius looked over to where merlin was standing.

“No. This isn’t Morgana. It feels… different.” Merlin shuddered. “There is something out there and it’s a lot closer than I would like.”

“Maybe you should tell Arthur that you need to visit your mother. It will give you time to find the source of the magick.” Gaius brought over a blanket and put it around Merlin’s shoulders. “You need to handle this.”

“I will but I can’t keep using my mother as an excuse.” Merlin shook his head. “One of these times, he’s going to ask to come with me. You know how fond he is of my mother.”

Gaius nodded. “You have a point.”

Merlin looked up at the window at the first flash of lightning. “We should get some sleep. I will have to come up with some reason to leave the city for a few days. It’s a good thing Arthur is so trusting.”

Gaius raised an eyebrow. “You better be careful that you don’t lose his trust.”

The lightning flashed filling the chambers with light. Merlin got a glimpse of a man standing in his room. He ran into his room but found no one standing where he saw the man.

“What is it?” Gaius followed him as far as the bottom of the stairs.

“I thought I saw someone in my room.” Merlin checked under the bed.

“Should I call the guards?” Gaius looked concerned.

“No. It was magick. I can still feel it in the air.” Merlin dropped the blanket. “I better get packed.”


End file.
